Articles fabricated from polyethylene polymers, particularly high density polyethylene polymers, are widely accepted in the marketplace for a variety of uses. One such use is the provision of containers fabricated from high density polyethylene, which are used to contain such materials as household cleaners and bleach. Unfortunately, such materials, particularly household bleach, are very corrosive and generally result in environmental stress-cracking of most high density polyethylene resins and thereby degrade the package. This results in the use of specialized, costly high density polyethylene resins for use in such packages.
For this reason, there is a need in the art for an improved polyethylene structure which is particularly well-suited to the fabrication of containers for bleach, which polyethylene structure is resistant to environmental stress-cracking, has good stiffness and top load characteristics for fabrication into containers, is lightweight and is low in cost compared to conventional polyethylene structures.